The Prophecy Child
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Japan. 1659. A world where Psychics and Exorsists are hunted down like dogs. Mai Taniyama leaves her village in hope of finding a safe haven. But as time passes, The Prophecy Child will learn that no where is safe. NaruxMai, GenexMai, MonkxMiko.
1. Entry 1

**_This is based loosely on the book 'Witch Child' by Cecila Rees. Only loosely though._**

**_And remember this, I barely know anything about Scotland in the 1600's, so you really can't expect me to know about Japan right? lol_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

_The following manuscript is made up from a remarkable collection of documents termed 'The Mai Papers'. Found hidden inside a quilt dating back to the 1600's, the papers seem to take the form of an irregularly kept jorunal or diary. All dates are guess-work, based on references within the text. The first entries are tentatively dated from March 1659. I have altered the orginal as little as possible, but punctuation, paragraphing and spelling have been standardised for the modern reader._

_Satsuki Makano  
Tokyo, Shibuya._

Entry 1 (March? 1659)

I have been given a leather bound book from one of my fellow shipmates, as I am fair of hand at writing and have been asked to keep a journal of sorts of the journey.  
Perhaps I should explain myself first.  
My name is Mai Taniyama. I am a psychic, something frowned upon in this age. The call us Witch Children and The Devils Servants, as we can see and feel and do things regular people can not.  
Before this dark time, people used to come to us, asking for guidence and help with problems in their homes or with their children, asking for remedies and exorsisims. But as our leader, Houshou Takigawa explained to me, people soon become to fear what they cannot explain and we are a perfect example of this.  
We are hunted down like rabid dogs, and if caught, killed on sight.  
Psychics in Japan used to live in small villages, each special type of psychic in a different one. I, myself, came from a Seeing Village, a place for those with the gift of 'The Sight', those who can see and feel spirits or, like myself, dream of the past and present, making predictions for travellers and those who seek our help. Dreamers such as I are rare, even amongst Seeing Villages, which was why I was held in high regard.  
All that has changed now. What used to be my blessing, earning me the finest meals, clothes and sleeping quarters, now is my curse. I was well enough known in the area surrounding my village, which ment that people easily reconised me.  
I saw the men coming in my dreams before we did in reality. When I told my village I was sent to the hidden cellars underground with a fellow Psychic named Masako Hara, one of the youngest yet most accurate female Mediums. She has the ability to see and sense Ghosts, as well as communicate with them.  
We heard the tortured screams of our village elders, the children we played with who had been found from their hidding places.  
We stayed hidden for 2 days before finally climbing out of the cellar and seeing our once life filled village nothing but ashes and ruins, small gatherings of flames still licking the debris.  
We began to travel together, hoping to reach the port of Kushiro, a 3 week long travel from our village in Asahikawa. We had been told that a group of Psychics were leaving from the port in 2 months, heading to the Ryukyu Islands, a safe haven for us now.  
We travelled for days on end, sleeping and myself eating little. Masako always was a frail and sickly girl and I was worried that she may not make it, so to keep her strength up I always gave her the larger share of our food. She became sick with a terrible fever but thankfully, it seemed as is Kami was kind to us, as Houshou Takigawa, an exorsist Monk passed us, immediatly reconising our Psychic powers from our auras. He had a carriage and 2 horses. He told us he was going one of the last Elders of the Villages, something that shocked me because he is no where near the ages of our elders, only looking around 28 years old. But he is kind and asked for no favors.  
When we finally reached Kushiro, we met up with a group of around 40 psychics, all from different villages. Miko Villages, Monk Villages, Preistly Villages, Sorcery Villages and many more. Although Masako and I are the only Seer's in our group, which makes me sad.

The Journey across the sea has been hard and we are fast loosing members. What was once 40 has been dwindled down to only 26 and although this give us more room in our large cabin - 20 paces long, 10 paces wide - it does hurt to watch people I have slept beside, talked to and ate with die of various diseases. According to Houshou, there are only nine Monks left, seven Miko's, five sorcerers, three Priests and two Seer's - Masako and myself.  
One of the Miko's, Ayako, has taken myself and Masako under her wing. She is as motherly as she is beautiful but also hot headed, which is shocking for a Miko to be.  
A Priest by the name of John Brown goes up onto deck most of the time and sometimes I join him. He sits and prays and I sometimes join him, hoping for a safe voyage, that everyone will be ok.  
Houshou suffers from terribal sea sickness and has asked me to report to him every day, to write a book of what has happened abord the ship, esspecially wonders. The problem is, there are no wonders, at least not yet. People continue to get sicker and sicker, and atleast 2 sorcerers are on their death beds.

**_I know Lin is not there, but he is one of the sorcerers - not the sick ones - and neither is Gene, Naru, Yasuhara or Madoka. Gene is on bored the ship but as a crew member and the other three will come in within a few chapters. _**

**_Review if you want me to continue._**


	2. Entrys 2 to 5

**_I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers! :D _**

**_I would think of something witty to say but quite frankly, i'm running low on sleep right now so I'll put in two witty things next chapter ok??_**

**_Disclaimer : If I owned Ghost Hunt...well...you'd know because my name would be somewhere on the opening/closing credits. And its obviously - yet sadly - not._**

_Entry 2_

I have met another psychic onboard the ship, but he is not travelling with us. He works on the ship as a cabin boy. His name is Gene and he is undoubtably handsome. He has a bright smile and jet black hair, along with clear blue eyes.

I have been talking with him a lot and he has told me he too is a Seer, like Masako rather than me though. He said that in his old Village in England - England! How exciting to live somewhere like that! - people with my powers are known as 'Children of Prophecies'.

I am well aware people have been talking about myself and Gene, after all it is not healthy for a girl nearing womanhood, at only 15, to be seen with a male unrelated to my family so very often.

Ayako has also brought up the fact that along with rumors about myself and Gene, there is talk about myself and Houshou.

When she told me about this, I laughed before noticing the sour look on her face.

"Many would think him a good catch Mai."

I nodded, trying to hide my giggles. "I know Ayako, but it is obvious that he is not interested in me. I believe that he is holding a flame for you."

Ayako's face burned red for a moment before she slapped the back of my head angrily. "Do not speak of things you do not understand Little Mai."

But as I scurried out onto the deck to meet Gene, I know I saw her smile faintly.

_Entry 3._

The cabin we are in smells of death and vomit, sour and ripe. Salted fish would smell sweeter I am sure.

The numbers have dwindled down once more, only 20 of us left - Two Seers, three Sorcerers, three Priests, seven Monks and five Mikos.

As I stood on the deck with Gene, we began to talk of the the future and our pasts. He told me he had a identical twin in England named Oliver. As we talked I stared into the water but suddenly I was somewhere else.

I saw two adorable black haired boys pouting whilsts sitting at a table, both identical as a man and a woman placed food infront of them.  
Then I saw Gene, but he was not on our ships, rather in a Prison cell, awaiting death patiently. He looked sick and pale, but no more than a few months older than he was now, judging by the date on the letter he was writing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Gene, a healthy yet worried Gene staring into my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, feeling numb and weak. He places a hand on my cheek and tilts my head upwards so I am facing him.

"I'm sorry...I must have just dosed off for a moment."

Gene nodded and turned away, back out to the see, telling me all about his homeland.

I remember one of our Village Elders telling me once that I was never to tell someone how they would die. It would tear them apart. They would try and avoid it but it would happen any way and their last days or months or years would be miserable.

_Entry 4._

I am gravely worried for Masako. We have been on the Ship for 3 weeks and she has been ill for two of them.

I always save some of my food and give it to her at night, hoping to help keep her strength up. Although when we were in the village we never got on well, we both know that we are the only Seer's from our Village alive, we are the only family each other has.

I can not loose her.

She is pale and sweats very much. Ayako is good with herbs and is trying to help her but I worry that she has been possessed. Masako has always been weak to possessions and such. I myself do not have the ability to see spirits unless they want me too, so I am unsure. I have asked Gene for assistance and he has agreed but he is not allowed below deck with us so he will have to sneak down tonight, just to take a peak at her.

I never seek Gene out, but somehow he always finds me or knows where I am. He will come to the locker room, risking a whipping from the captian, just to speak to me.

He has told me that one day, he wishes to own his own boat, travelling from England to France and Spain and America, trading furs and tobacco and wine and rum and cloth.

It was in the locker room we began to play make believe. That while he is away at sea, making his fortune, I am at home, in England, and when he comes back, he will marry me. He will build a fine house for us, and bring me things to fill it. Furniture from London, silks and velvets from Paris, tulip bulbs from Amsterdam. I laugh and so does he, but I know it to be fantasy, but sometimes I find myself thinking at night as I wait for sleep; making lists in my own head, planning rooms in the house, planting the garden, even thinking of the children we will have.

I stop myself though, because I know that even though he cares for me, loves me even, he will die soon and I will be left alone. Gene has already given me a ring. It is simple, just a battered gold band which I hang around my neck on a string, under my kimono.

_Entry 5._

We can see the shores of Ryukyu in the distance. Gene has told me solemly that we only have a week left at most, and that is if the wind is unkind to us. It is strange. I have been on this ship for 6 weeks. It has become home for me. And I wish I could stay with Gene, but I know I can't. I have seen his future and I play no part in it.

Masako is getting better, slowly but surely. But it is as if the sickness has left her and is slowly poisoning me instead. I am light headed most of the time and always feel hot, although I'm shivering. I have a terribal cough and Ayako has expressed concern for my weight, which has definatly left my frame. I always was small but now I am frail, like a rake. My coughs rack my whole body and keep me up at night, my chest burning in pain. On quite a few amounts of time, Gene has found me unconsiouse in the locker room.

Gene has stolen my first kiss. Although he is hardly a theif since I gave him it willingly. We were up on the deck and he turned my head towards him, and lent down, his lips burning against my, chapped and dry from the salty air.

We pulled away and he brushed a hand against my cheek and smiled sadly.

"This is goodbye I guess."

He must have noticed my dismayed face.

"We'll be in port soon and I'll be busy."

"But I'll see you in town!"

He shook his head sadly. "I reckon not. We sail for China on the morning tide. That's why I have to say goodbye now."

I didn't know what to say. I had not thought we would part in this way, or so suddenly. Gene made me feel protected and safe, something I had never felt. I turned away in confusion.

He moved so he was facing me again and smiled, holding my chin up so I was looking into his beautiful eyes. "Don't be sad. I'll come back and find you. This.." He held up the ring around my neck on the string. "This will be a sign. One day, you'll be able to wear this on your hand! You have my word on it. I'll never forget you Mai, and I never break my word."

He kissed me once more before running to the other side of the ship.

My mouth burned and my fist closed over the ring around my neck.

**_Well...was it worth the wait? I hope so :D_**

**_Review or I'll make you watch High School Musical and High School Musical 2 on repeat for 6 hours. The I'll make you watch Hair Spray and lots of bad, cheesy and annoying commercials!_**


End file.
